1. Field
An outdoor device for an air conditioner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Air conditioners are apparatuses for maintaining air in a predetermined space in a most suitable state according to their use and purpose. In general, such an air conditioner drives a refrigeration cycle in which compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation processes of a refrigerant are performed to cool or heat a predetermined space.
The predetermined space may be various spaces in which the air conditioner is used. For example, when the air conditioner is located in houses or offices, the predetermined space may be an indoor space of a house or building. On the other hand, when the air conditioner is located in a vehicle, the predetermined space may be a passenger boarding space.
When the air conditioner performs a cooling operation, an outdoor heat exchanger provided in an outdoor unit or device may function as a condenser, and an indoor heat exchanger provided in an indoor unit or device may function as an evaporator. On the other hand, when the air conditioner performs a heating operation, the indoor heat exchanger may function as the condenser, and the outdoor heat exchanger may function as the evaporator.
The outdoor device of the air conditioner may include a base that defines a lower outer appearance of the outdoor device. The present Applicant has applied for and registered Korea Patent Registration No. KR10-1401876 (hereinafter referred to as “related art document”), filed in Korea on May 23, 2014 and entitled “Base Assembly of Outdoor Unit of Air Conditioner”, in which a base of an outdoor device is disclosed and which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, in the base of the outdoor device of the air conditioner according to the related art document, the base may droop downward or be damaged due to weights of a plurality of components provided on the base, for example, one or more compressor, a gas-liquid separator, one or more oil separator, and a tube. To solve this limitation, the base may be increased in thickness; however, in this case, the base may increase in material cost and weight.